Last Wishes
by amazingreader
Summary: Over the summer after his fourth year Harry is diagnosed with the muggle illness, cancer and is given a year or less to live. Now as he enters into his fifth year he struggles with telling his friends, Umbridge, and other obsticles...
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is a new story i'm working on, it's a little rough. I suck at spelling and grammer, and i'm not really sure about where this story is going. SO if anyone has any ideas or anything I will be happy to hear them. Please also tell me what you think! (Might be a little depressing)

CHAPTER one

Harry stood in the middle of the train station, just across from 9 ¾ which lead to Hogwarts express. His hands were in tight fists as he looked around. So many people rushing to get to their next destination, but where was his? Sure he was heading to Hogwarts that was obvious. But what about after that? Was there a heaven for him? Would he go to Hell? Or would he just be nothing, non excising, not anywhere just gone?

A quiet sob brought Harry back from his depressing thoughts. The Dursleys where standing directly infront of him. Vernon was bighting his trembling lip as he looked away from Harry, Petunia on the other hand was crying quietly staring directly into Harry's green eyes. And Dudley, poor Dudley was trying his hardest to hide the fact that he was crying while he stared at his feet.

Harry's throat chocked as he looked at his aunt. His family and him had never been close till this summer. The summer had in fact started as it normally had the previous years both equally disliking each other, that was until 'the event' happened. Ever since 'the event' happened things changed forever. Harry cleared his throat and looked away.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," He said, his voice full of emotion. And with that he found himself swept into the arms of his sobbing aunt. How many years as a child did he wish for this comfort, for this love, for this compassion from his aunt? How many times did he find himself ready to do anything just to feel love from his family? But this, this was to bad, this was not what he wanted.

"Oh Harry. Why you? Why is it always you? I can't lose you Harry. Your all I have left of Lily. I can't lose you." His aunt cried in his shoulder, her hands gripping tightly to his shirt. Harry started to feel tears threatening to leave his eyes. He had to go. He had to leave before he lost it. He had to let go.

Almost as if sensing his nephews thoughts Harry's Uncle gently pulled his wife away from Harry, where she was now openly sobbing into his shirt. Grabbing his trolley he started moving toward the boarder to the Hogwarts Express. As he reached it he turned around to give one last look at his family and met the tear filled eyes of Vernon.

"Goodbye boy, we'll miss you." His uncle mouthed. Harry nodded his head and with that he crossed the boarder…

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger exited the girl bathroom feeling for the first time since summer good. Not only was she going back to Hogwarts, but she was going to see one of her best friends. The summer had been hard on her, just when she got home she got the news that an old muggle friend had got cancer and died. Hermione spent a couple months grieving . Then she got moved to Sirus's house with Ron, the rest of the Weasleys, Sirus himself, and a few Order members.<p>

Yeah she loved the Weasley's dearly , and she loved spending time with Ron, and listening to Sirius tell stories of the past. She loved knowing new information about You-Know-Who and the order (the very little she got). But it wasn't as much fun without Harry, and withholding information from him was terrible. It made her feel all guilty and just overall bad. She knew that Harry deserved to know whats happening more than anybody else. But Dumbledore made them promise, both her and Ron. She knew that Ron felt bad about it to, but he was also happy to see Harry again. They were a little nervous to see Harry. They knew that Harry might be mad at them, but they also knew he would eventually forgive him. At first Harry sent them letters every three days demanding to know what was happening, then as the summer went by Harry's letters stopped except random vague letters every now and again.

"Ready Mione?" Ron beside Hermione said. Hermione sighed then smiled up at Ron as he took her hand and they started towards the Prefect's meeting.

* * *

><p>The prefect's meeting seemed to drone on and on as Ron and Hermione waited for the end. Then finally it ended. Both Ron and Hermione smiled at each other as they hurried to the compartment to where Harry was. They quickly found the compartment. Taking a deep breath Hermione headed, but the sight she was met with made her and Ron freeze.<p>

He was sitting there his face resting on his hands asleep, a lone tear trickling down his cheek. Eyes puffy as if from crying. But it wasn't the fact that their friend was crying, even though that was weird on it's own, that made them freeze. It was his appearance that froze them. His skin was pale, a sickly pale. He was also thinner than he was before. So thin he appeared almost fragile like. He also had dark circles under his eyes, like he never slept. The two shared a glance with each other frowning, and slowly sat down staring at their friend.

After about ten minutes of watching Harry he started to stir. Moving his head back and forth. A couple of seconds later he started moaning.

"Cedric." He said over and over. "No not Cedric." Ron was the first to move. He quickly grabbed Harry's shoulders gently shook them till he came awake. Harry creaked one eye open, then shut it quickly again.

"Ron," he mumbled smiling gently. And then his eyes came wide open as he stared at Ron and Hermione. Both Ron and Hermione looked back at him nervously, waiting for him to blow up about not telling him anything. But instead of blowing up, or becoming even remotely angry. His face lit up in a huge grin, as he lifted himself up and then hugged both of them.

"Oh man! It's so good to see you guys!" Harry exclaimed as he let the two go and sat back down across from them. "I haven't seen you guys for ever."

Ron gave out an uneasy laugh as he said, "Yeah you to." But before anybody could say anything a voice entered their compartment.

"Oh would you looky here, we got Weasel, Mudblood, and Potty all together again." Malfoy drawled as his two cronies Crabe and Goyle laughed dumbly.

"Yeah I know Draco isn't it nice. I bet you missed your friends to." Harry said with a friendly smile. Everybody stopped for a couple seconds and stared at Harry.

"You okay Potter?" Malfoy asked uneasily, as if talking to a mental patient.

"Oh yeah Draco, of course. It's nice to know you cared. "

Malfoy's face grew red as he looked confusedly at Harry. "Alright Potter something is wrong with you. Is this a set up? Am I getting pranked? I should've known something was wrong when I saw you and your relatives crying and hanging on each other. This is all a joke I knew it." And with that the Slytherins left.

Harry's smile dropped once Malfoy left, while Hermione's mind was reeling. Everybody knew that Harry hated his relatives and them him. So why were they crying together? At first she didn't believe what Malfoy said but as she thought back to Harry's appearance it seemed as if he had been crying. And his expression after Malfoy had said it proved it true.

"Harry-" Hermione stared full of concern. But Harry interrupted her with a fake smile.

"I don't want to talk about it Mione. Lets talk about something else. Like what happened with you guys this summer." Harry said looking like he was interested.

But as Ron started talking about the summer eagerly Hermione knew it was just a ruse to distract them from him. But why would he want to distract them from him? Was he hiding something? Did something happen over the summer? And Why was he acting so strangely? All these questions appeared in Hermione's head. And as she watched Ron and Harry talk she figured that she was going to do everything in her power to not leave those questions unanswered.

AN: tell me what you think

btw...I don't own anything in this story but the plot :`(


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey so this is the next chapter, please let me know! And don't worry Ginny will be in the next chapter.!.

Chapter Dos

Harry sighed as he looked on as the train disappeared. Would this be the last time he would see the train again? Was that his last train ride? He knew all his friends were thinking he was weird, just randomly standing there watching a train leave. But they would never understand.

"Harry come on lets go. We'll come early during Winter Break just to watch the train come if we can just leave now. I'm starving!" Ron whined, unknowingly making Harry want _to_ cry.

' _Oh Ron I might not make it to Christmas'_ Harry thought. "Alright lets go." Was all he said though as he started heading toward the carriages…..

The carriage ride was nice as Harry listened to the rambling of Hermione talking about the order with Ron's random inputs. But once the section turned to the subject of Sirius, Harry thought his heart would break when he told him about his sickness. It was absolutely unfair how life had to take him away before he'd even really get to know his own godfather. But it also filled him with a thirst to know more about the man. He wanted to be with him for a while just to talk and well bond and stuff. Harry shook his head and smiled as if he were actually listening to Hermione as she rambled on about house elves. He needed to focus at the task at hand, telling Madame Pompfrey, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. He really didn't know how hard they would take it, maybe they would-

"HARRY!" Harry turned his head sharply at his name toward the source. It was Hermione. She huffed in annoyance.

"You know if your going to fake listen to me you can at least put some effort into it, like Ron here."

Ron nodded at the sound of his name, "That's right Hermione."He said clearly not knowing what the conversation was even about. To tell the truth he stopped listening when the words house elves showed up. Hermione turned to glare at Ron who immediately knew he did something wrong. Harry started laughing as this happened. He laughed and he laughed, and laughed not just because of his friends but because he had forgotten what it was like to laugh. As he laughed Ron and Hermione joined in with him. And the memory of all three of them laughing would get stuck in Harry's head till the day he died or beyond as one of the best memories he ever had….

Ron, Hermione and himself were the last people to enter the castle. As they entered the Great Hall Harry stopped and took a deep breath then smiled.

"Hey you guys go without me, I got to go see Madame Popfrey."

Ron and Hermione froze for a couple of seconds and started at him in concern.

"Ar-Are you alright?" Hermione said taking him in with her eyes to make sure he was injured.

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine Mione!" Harry lied cheerfully, then started to frown and turn serious. "It's just with Voldemort back and stuff I figured it'd be good to learn some healing spells and tips."

At this excuse Hermione's face lit up in an approving smile. "Oh Harry that's brilliant! What a perfect plan! You go real fast and me and Ron will save you a seat. Oh this is so great now you can teach us new things! Come on Ron!" Hermione said excitedly pulling Ron away with her toward the Dining Hall.

Harry frowned as he watched the two go. 'They'll be so much happier without me." He thought feeling slightly depressed." His feet dragged on slowly as walked to the Infirmary. As he reached the doors he gave a big sigh then he pushed them open.

Madame Pompfrey was setting the last potion on her back to school stash when she heard the doors open. Madame shook her head sadly as she got up.

'An injured kid already? I bet its Mr. Potter.' She thought to herself. And sure enough their was Harry Potter standing awkwardly in the room, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Oh Mr. Potter what did you do now?" She said with a light smile and a concerned glance. Her eyes swept over the boy to see what was visibly wrong with the boy. He was too thin, his skin was too thin, he looked weak, he had bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in years, and he was wearing a red hat. Overall he looked ill.

She watched as he gave her a small unsure smile. "I'm good for now Madame but I have something to tell you before we go to the feast. Incase something were to happen."

Poppy Pompfrey froze. This can't be good. Just looking at the boy didn't look good. "Alright you can get comfortable on one of those beds over there. She watched as the boy just nodded and tiredly seat himself on the closest one to him.

He was quiet for a couple of seconds then he looked at her. "Madame this year I was diagnosed with the muggle disease leukemia."

Poppy gasped, she looked at the boy who was now staring intently at his feet as he slowly pulled off his hat showing his bald head to the healer.

"I over went kemo therapy(mind spelling), but the cancer was already to far. So um…well they gave me at the longest…to the..um end of this year….it could be any time now though…" Harry said as calmly as he could though he was starting to choke up. But he continued anyway. "My family let me go to St. Mungo's to see what they could do. But it turns out magic speads it up…and well my.. my unconscious magic has been covering it up and speeding up the process."

Madame Pompfrey quickly wiped up the tears that started down her face and pulled up her professional face, that was what Harry needed. He didn't want pity or tears he needed a calm caring person so that is what Poppy would be.

She smiled sadly at him, "Thankyou Mr. Potter for sharing this with me, I will try my best to keep you here a-as l-long as I can." Poppy stopped to pull herself together. "And I expect you here once a day so we can see how you are."

Harry smiled. "Yeah I figured. I told my friends that I was getting healing classes as an excuse. "

The healer frowned at that, "Harry you really should-"

"Yeah I know." Harry interrupted. "I'll tell them when I'm ready though." He said sadly then looked up at her with big pleading green eyes. "Madame Pompfrey I was wondering if you could tell the Headmaster and my Head of House, I just want to go to bed after the feast. I'm so tired and exhausted lately."

Poppy stopped for a minute debating. But seeing the look on Harry's face she gave in. "Alright, go run along and try to eat."

Harry gave her a huge small and than a thank you and left the hall. As soon as the door shut Madame Pompfey crumpled to the ground and cried.

Harry pushed the food around his plate, not very hungry at all. He had been sitting there making light conversation with Ron Hermione and Neville for ten minutes when Madame Pompfrey came into the room. Her face very grave as Harry watched her pull the Headmaster and McGonagall to the side. He looked down at his plate as he saw the healer starting to speak. There was like a moment of silence for Harry when a screech came across the hall.

"NOOOOO!" The heart wrenching yell of denial went across the room. Harry looked up like everybody else, his face full of false curiosity. He watched as one of his favorite professors crumpled into the pale faced Headmasters arms. Harry watched as Dumbledores eyes met his. And from that Harry could feel the utter grief and unbelievable sadness radiating from him so strong Harry had to look down.

Harry was on the verge, he was going to lose it, and he was going to lose it soon. He stood up quickly.

"Hey guys I'm really tired I think I'm going to bed. " And he left. He knew it was suspicious but he had to leave. So he left. His last thought was, "This was going to be a long year."

(AN: Please Tell me what you think! I want Ideas!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Tres: A bad start

Harry awoke slowly to the sound of somebody calling his name.

"Harry. Harry." First softly but as got more aware it became yelling. "HARRY! HARRY!" The said boy slowly rose his head and looked toward the source.

"Huh?" He grunted just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Well it's about time you woke up! I'll meet you at breakfast. You still have to get ready." Ron said with a smile. Harry groaned and flopped down. Ron just laughed. Harry was so tired, an effect of the cancer, and he needed all the rest he could get. He knew he could go back to bed and get away with it, yet he still heaved himself up and started going through his trunk for his clothes.

"You know, " a voice said behind him. "Me Ma didn't want me to go to school this year."

Harry froze then slowly turned around and smiled at Seamus. "Well its good you're here than."  
>Seamus frowned. "Do you know why she didn't want me to go?" but before Harry could say anything the boy continued. "It was because of you. My ma didn't want me to be staying with an insane person."<p>

Harry recoiled as if he had been slapped. "What?" he whispered.

"Yeah and quite frankly I don't want to be around a nutter either."

"But Seamus….come on! You don't have to believe everything I say…every one is entitled to there own opinions. But you know me! You've been friends with me for four years!"

"You know what. You changed! The fame went to your head and now look at you, your seeking for attention! Do what you want, but just stay away from me Potter!" And with that Seamus stormed out of the room while Harry just sat there feeling incredibly tired, lonely, and weak. Slowly he got up and took a shower and got ready in a trance. He then stopped and looked in the mirror at himself. He looked exhausted, then he closed his eyes and took the glamour off. Instantly he felt a lighter but still tired. Looking in the mirror he didn't look to much different, other then the no hair part. Just a shade paler and more noticeable bags under his eyes. His hand moved to the top of his head, hoping, wishing his unruly mop was still there. But all he felt was his bald head. Harry let out a big breath then grabbed a hat and slowly made his way out of the room.

Ron and Hermione sat in the Potions class room both making nervous glances between the door, the clock, and each other. The clock then ticked 9:00 (AN: I don't know what time classes really start so) and they both let out a sad sigh. Just then the door banged open and Snape with a fierce scowling look on his face. Snape walked to the desk and picked up the attendance list his eyes glanced around the class room meeting every one faces with names. After a couple seconds Snape froze his eyes scanning the whole class room. Then finally he looked at Ron and Hermione with a strange glint of almost pleasure in his eyes.

"Tell me Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, where is Mr. Potter?"

"Well….er….um….you see…" Ron started to say but was interrupted by his professor.

"No I don't see. SPIT IT OUT WEALSEY!"

Ron's face turned red but before he could a soft voice echoed through the room.

"I'm right here professor, sorry I'm late." Everybody turned to look at the boy, Harry, but most importantly his hat. Harry never wore a hat before, it was unusual. Snape glared as Harry took a seat next to Neville.

"And please explain why you were late Mr. Potter. Do you think your so famous you don't need to be on time?" 

The Harry before would have glared at Snape and said some witty remark back. But this Harry just sat there, his eyes looking into Snape's with an unreadable expression.

"No sir. I lost my timetable," Harry said evenly.

"Oh I see!" Snape said, "Well I'm not going to spend all class on some irresponsible teenager who can't even come to class on time. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

There was a small groan from the Gryffindors at the amount of points taken. Some turned to glare at Harry while others just looked at him with concern. Quickly Snape ordered every one to order and gave instructions then sent them to work.

Half way through the class Harry and Neville were actually making a good potion when Snapes voice boomed across the tables. "Alright Potter take off that ridiculous hat!"

Harry looked at the Potions master and looked back donw. "No."

Upon hearing Harry's answer Snape froze his face getting angry and leaned forward.  
>"What do you mean No! I told you to take off your hat! So take it off!"<p>

Harry again still staring at the table said, "No."

"Mr. Potter you listen and you listen good! I am your Teacher and I have rules. And one of those rules is not to wear hats. Now Mr. Potter please tell me what your wearing at the top of your head. "

"I'm where a hat, sir." Harry said quietly.

"Wow ladies and gentlemen we have an Einstein here! Now take the hat off or get out of my class with a week of detentions!"

Harry looked up at the Potions Master and then said, "NO I will not take the hat off. Give me detentions, kick me out but I still wont take off the hat!"

Snape waved his wand at Harry's and Neville's potion making it disappear. "Fine today you will get a zero for your work and two weeks of detentions."

"But sir, that's not fair to Neville. He didn't do anything."

"Well you should of thought about that before Potter."

Harry sighed in defeat and looked over at his potions partner. Who was looking at him with concern.

"Sorry Nev."

Neville gave him a small smile. "It's alright. We probably would have screwed up anyways."

Harry smiled back and then set his elbows on his table with his hands in his head and eyes closed. He sat like that for around twenty minutes till the bell rang and everyone moved out. Harry stayed seated and looked over at his friends.

"Don't worry I'll catch up to you, I need to ask when I should report for detention."

His friends looked hesitant but none the less walked out.

"Potter!" Snape said as he finally noticed the one student still sitting in his class room. "What are you doing? You still have classes to attend."

Harry sighed and quickly cast a silencing charm so no ease droppers could listen.

"Professor we need to talk." Slowly Harry stood up and walked over by the potion master stopping about a couple feet apart.

"Professor about my hat."

Snape snorted. "Excuses will not work. Your still in detention."

"But sir I'm trying to explain-"  
>"Potter stop wasting my time!"<p>

"Sir! If you would just listen-"

"NO! I will not listen to your foolish lies. Now Get Out of my Class Room!"

"Sir-"

"OUT!"

Harry's eyes flashed in anger as he got a new burst of energy. He walked over to the door. But turned around before opening it and met Snape's eyes. Then he took off the hat showing his shaved head. Snape's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Oh I see. Your relatives or somebody made you finally cut that terrible hair of yours, and your embarrassed. I'm sorry Potter but that will not work. Now get out."

Harry stayed silent for a few seconds debating and then said, "Sir I'm dying."

Snape froze then scoffed. "Everyone dies eventfully no need to be overdramatic."

"NO sir you don't understand. I Am DYING! I will not make it to next year! This is the last couple months of my LIFE! So I'm Sorry sir if I will NOT subject myself to even more humiliation before I die! AND MY HAIR! I had to SHAVE IT OFF or it would have fallen out! Do you even know how hard it is what I'm going through? Do you even understand how hard it will be telling my friends! My Family! There like my Brothers and Sisters! Do you think I want them to see me slowly die in pain or doped up on Pain Killers! So I am SORRY SIR if I came into your class late! I am SORRY SIR if I where my hat! And I AM SORRY for LOOKING LIKE MY FATHER! But right now I have other problems. Like trying to fight off the cancer to live a little longer!" By the end of his speech Harry was in tears. "Oh and I can't come to your detentions because for the rest of the evenings I am booked with Madame Pompfrey." And with that Harry walked out of the class room leavening Snape staring after him in shock…..

AN: Alright so I wanted to put Ginny in this chapter but it just didn't work out. But don't worry she'll be in the next one I promise! PLEASE REVIEW! I need to get ideas and stuff, like how you think his friends should find out and such!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter

Harry walked out of the boys bathroom after applying a glamour charm to cover his red puffy eyes. After his episode with Snape, the crying he had afterward, and with the illness itself left Harry totally beat. But Harry didn't want to show up in McGonagall's class looking tired and like he was crying. He would never live that down. He had spent awhile in that bathroom debating whether he should even go to class or just skip it. But in the end he didn't want to deal with all the questions….

Professor McGonagall's class was just about the same as any of McGonagall's classes had been in the past except without Harry Potter in the class. And that did not go unnoticed by anyone but nobody said a word. So when Harry walked into the class room half an hour late naturally everyone's attention was on him and McGonagall. All work was forgotten as many looked with excitement in their eyes waiting to see what McGonagall would do. But to their disappointment Harry just took the only open seat next to Neville and McGonagall looked the other way. Even Hermione and Ron were shocked. Nobody walked into McGonagall's class late! Nobody!

And then to make things even stranger an emotionless McGonagall abruptly stood up and let the room for a few minutes then walked back in as if nothing had happened. For the rest of the hour the class went on dully with no interesting happenings tell the end. While every one was packing up their material McGonagall's rang out across the room.

"Mr. Potter could we talk?"

" Alright. Sure."

"Just walk through that door to my teachers quarters. I'll be there in a moment." Then turning toward the class who was suddenly attentive, " You all may be dismissed, enjoy lunch. And don't forget your essay due Next Monday!" With great reluctance the class seemed to empty the room all chatting about what was going to happen to Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione glanced at each other unsure if they should wait or go they then looked at McGonagall.

" You two can leave now, class is dismissed."

"Yeah we are just going to wait for Harry." Ron said bodly then braced himself for McGonagall's anger. But it never came. No instead she gave them a sad smile! A Smile! Her eyes got watery as she looked at the two kids standing in front of her. It was all she could not to burst out in tears at the thought of them losing their friend. The three were like a family. They did everything together, they'd do anything for each other even if it meant dying. How would they take Harry's death? There they stood boldly in front of her so strong and brave ready to stand their ground with an unknowing innocence.

"You two are good friends." She said. "And right now Harry needs you more than ever. 20 points to Gryffindor for true friendship. Now go run along your friend will join you shortly." And with that McGonagall turned her heel and walked through her door into her teachers quarters. Leaving behind two stunned teenagers…..

Harry sat himself in one of McGonagall's couches making himself comfortable. He was absolutely exhausted. Almost dead on his feat. If it weren't for the nervousness of speaking to McGonagall he would probably fall asleep on the couch. He knew McGonagall was going to talk to him about his 'illness', he knew she was devastated by the news, but he didn't know how she was going to react or what she was going to say. After last night during diner after hearing McGonagall's anguish he couldn't even look her in the eye at class. How was he suppose to speak to her if he couldn't even look her in the eyes? 'Oh well.' Harry thought. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to think of something different. Then he opened his eyes only to close them again and fade away…..

Minevra McGonagall walked into her room with her head held high and face emotionless. She could do this. She could do this. And then she saw him. He was lying on her couch, hands behind his head with his head tilted up making him look thoughtful as he slept. His glamour was started to wear down making him a sickly pale, there were bags underneath his eyes, he looked sick, very sick. He looked dying. Minevra let out a sob as she slid down the wall and collapsed to the ground.

Harry slowly awoke to the sound of someone crying. He drearily cracked open an eye lid and looked around. Where was he? Instantly he shot up looking for an exit until he remembered that he was in his professor's quarters. He looked around for his Head of House only to find her on the floor face in her hands sobbing. Harry stood up somewhat dizzily and walked over to her and sat next to her awkwardly putting his arm around her shoulders. The instant she felt it she crumpled into him and cried.

Harry didn't know how long they had sat there as he held onto his teacher who kept crying and murmuring Harry's name over and over. Then slowly he stared to stand up and pulling his professor to her feat. "It's o.k. professor. I'm still here, I'm not leaving now. Plus everyone has to die sometime." Harry said in a comforting cheerful voice. This however did not comfort her no it only made her sob louder and harder. Harry sighed as he helped his professor onto the couch. Then he conjured a blanket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Dobby!" Harry called softly. And within moments the little house elf popped in.

"Harry Potter sir! What can Dobby help the great Harry Potter with."

Harry smiled, "Can you bring Professor McGonagall some tea and comfort food for me please."

Dobby's eyes grew wide as he looked at the poor teacher. "Is Harry Potter sir alright? Is he the reason that all the teachers cry, Master Dumbledore, Mister Snape, Miss Pompfrey, and now Miss McGongall. Is Harry Potter okay?"

Harry's simile faltered. Then a fake smile replaced it. "I'm alright don't you worry Dobby. Now why don't we get Professor McGonagall some tea and food."

Dobby looked hesitant but he left in a pop non the less. It didn't take Harry long to leave his teachers quarters not wanted another confrontation. He quickly found Ron and Hermione eating lunch. They both were wearing looks of concern until they saw him smiling. He sat down across from Ron and in between Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey guys what's up." He said nicely falling back into normalcy.

"Nuttin Mooch 'ow 'bout ooo." Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Ron! Please! I know for a fact that your mother taught you table manner! Use them!" Hermione admonished. She then turned to Harry, "We've been worried, you've been late for every class! You need to get your priorities straight Harry. O.W.L's are coming up this year and the sooner you start studding the better. Your future is on the line here. How you do on this test decides your career in the future!"

Harry snorted, "alright 'mione." Hermione glared at him while Ginny turned into the conversation.

"What Harry you don't think your future isn't important?" Ginny's soft smooth voice interrupted the rant Hermione was going to start. Harry turned to look at her and then froze. She was beautiful her red hair smooth and silky, her eyes the prettiest brown he had ever seen before, and her freckles gave her face personality. Away had Ron's little sister and in replacement was a beautiful women that just happened to be the sister of Ron.

"Umm…Well you…um." Harry stuttered then swallowed. He then looked away."I just don't think I have much of a future ahead of me." Harry caught looks of surprise all around him and suddenly he found his hands very interesting.

"Harry." Ginny said softly in a sad voice. "Harry look at me."

And Harry could help but do as commanded by that voice. He looked up to those big brown eyes that seemed to star into his very soul.

"Harry you are going to make it. Somebody will kill Voldemort and you will live. You will have a family, you will get a boring job after the war and be happy. I will make it happen even if I have to die trying. I promise."

It was all Harry could do to restrain himself from crying. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He said harshly. His eyes still lock onto hers in the ultimate pain one could have. He then abruptly stood up. I'm going to Defense class early. See you guys later." And with that he walked away.

AN: Please tell me what you think!


End file.
